


Working on You

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: I don't want your personaI just wanna be real with you tonightCan I have you alone now?I just wanna reveal what's on my mindYou tell me that you used to know feelingsBut I'm gonna change itYeah, you'll be awakened'Cause when my love starts working on youIt'll take your breath away like never beforeAnd as soon as I go na na na na, na naIt'll make you feel that good love working on you
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Working on You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Otoya~! I feel like, after that April Fool's reveal, you just deserved to have this done. 
> 
> Summary is lyrics from Lyvi feat. Sigrid Spångberg - Working On You  
> I just felt it worked as an inspiration for this fic because I very rarely write stuff on this sort of level

_You got a bad reputation. People tell me your heart is cold as ice.  
_

_But I think you're amazing._

Otoya had always thought of Tokiya that way. There had been many nights where the two now spent more time apart due to their different workloads. But, there were also times where they could come together and spend the night spent in each other's arms. And there was one such activity that both of them had gone without for quite some time; enough time to make Otoya grow impatient.

Well, today _was_ his birthday. If he could get a car to pick Tokiya up just as he finished his job for the day, then he could return to their current residence (a small apartment that they were renting for a few nights while both of their required workplaces were close by) and be greeted with a surprise that Otoya was sure would chase away any tiredness Tokiya may have developed during the day.

It was a perfect plan. 

* * *

Otoya lay beneath the bed covers, taking full advantage of the large space beneath him and spreading out his arms and legs so he looked like he was about to attempt to make snow angels. He bit his lip to hide his grin as he heard the door to their apartment click open and closed with the turning of a key. 

Tokiya was home.

He listened to the sluggish, tired shuffling of his partner from the other room, accompanied now and then by a mild yawn. Otoya didn't know what Tokiya had been doing today, but for once it wasn't in his interest to even ask as he usually did. Every day, without fail...except tonight. Tonight was the exception. 

"Otoya? Thanks for sending the car, it helped," Tokiya's voice sounded as if it'd be drained throughout the day, but Otoya was determined to drain it out until it was completely hoarse tonight. The older and more experienced idol entered their bedroom and blinked slowly in the dim light from where he had just come, "Are you tired? That's not like you".

"Hm? Ah, well...I-I wanted to be ready for when you got home. I knew you'd be pretty worn out...," he replied with a wicked thought of how Tokiya would react once he joined him, "It's warm~" he taunted with a smirk, but to him, it was about to get a whole lot hotter in there.

"Alright, let me get undressed and I'll be with you shortly," Tokiya moved over to their shared wardrobe and Otoya had to bite his lip again as he shifted a little to make room and to begin laying on his side - Tokiya's favourite sleeping position was to be able to spoon against his back and cuddle him until morning, although he mostly said it was the most comfortable way to get Otoya not to fidget around in his sleep.

Tokiya climbing into bed beside him a few moments later sent exciting tingles through his body, even more so when his boyfriend circled his arms around his waist and pressed his muscled chest against his back, the older man humming softly in comfortable delight.

"You're not wearing a shirt tonight?" Tokiya mumbled into his bare shoulder and Otoya tugged back a moan as one of Tokiya's hands trailed down his leg, and he sneaked a look over his shoulder as Tokiya lifted his head away, "...You're not wearing _anything,_ are you?"

With a slightly embarrassed blush adorning his cheeks, Otoya turned onto his back and sat up, very well aware of how the coming moonlight would soon be seeping through the gap of their curtains and drenching his body in an unearthly glow. He nodded before leaning over to trap Tokiya on the bed, hands positioned next to his other shoulder to steady his height, and the other to cup Tokiya's face, thumb softly tracing over his lower lip.

"I know you're tired, but I'll take you straight to Wonderland if you'll allow me~?"

* * *

The air in the room became hot and heavy, laced thickly with the smell of sex as the two men tussled with each other's bodies, hands roaming over exposed skin and lips pressing and sucking against equally exposed skin where hands had already left burning touches. Otoya felt immensely proud of himself for how quickly he'd gotten Tokiya in the right mood for him to initiate going past just a simple (yet still steamy) makeout session. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he didn't even try to hold back the loud, long moan trickling from his mouth as Tokiya began to move about inside of him.

He was on top, which he hadn't really expected from their previous times of having sexual intercourse with each other, but he delighted in it, all the same, firmly pressing his hands on Tokiya's chest and throwing his head back with heated cries as he rocked his hips to match with the pace and rhythm Tokiya had started. His fingers curled against the skin beneath his fingertips and he was barely aware of Tokiya's hiss of mild pain as his nails dig into the flesh. There would be scratches by morning, but that was the least of his worries right now.

Despite having been the one to make the Wonderland promise, it was Tokiya taking Otoya there as he continued to thrust deep inside his lover, hot and panting breaths mingling together whenever Otoya dipped his head forward, his red locks matted and tangled with sweat that was also making his body shine. He felt a particularly hard thrust from Tokiya that shifted their positioning slightly and Otoya was soon bathed in the moonlight. It seemed to reflect in Tokiya's eyes as the older man looked up at him with glazed, lustful eyes and a quirk of his lips twisting up into a pleased smirk.

So this was what he wanted to see; Otoya in all his naked glory, moonlight pouring on his skin as he rode his boyfriend with all the strength he could muster.

Otoya didn't mind that one bit.

With a smirk of his own, he rolled his hips against Tokiya, eliciting a moan from his mouth as the surprise of the noise began to turn him into a heavily breathing mess of sweat and sex. Damn Tokiya, even when Otoya had started being the dominate one and leading their interactions and initiations, he could always guarantee to end up being a submissive loss for words at just the right touch. Arching his back as he cried out, a drawl on Tokiya's name that was nothing but breathless, he was forced to collapse on top of him and allowed himself to be hugged into a position where Tokiya had the perfect access to anything he so desired at this given moment.

The feeling inside him continued to burn pleasantly as Tokiya continued to move in and out of between his legs, having picked up the pace now that he didn't have Otoya's pacing to compete over. Otoya grabbed his shoulders from where he'd wrapped his arms around his neck and hide his face, panting in the crook of his neck. He could feel the familiar coiling in his stomach begin to tighten and he so desperately wanted to reach down and touch himself just to release that ever so pleasing feeling that would come with such an action.

He wanted to tell Tokiya. He wanted to direct his boyfriend to sort the oncoming problem. But the words were nothing but hot air and all strength he had started out with had soon been drained from his body once Tokiya had taken over direct control between the two of them. 

* * *

Time seemed to suddenly slow when Tokiya released his fluids inside Otoya, the echoes of both their various grunts and groans sounding in their ears. Otoya tensed up at the feeling, shuddering out an exhale of still hot air and he collapsed once more as Tokiya lay limp beneath him. The moonlight had moved around to shine on a different part of their room, and Otoya forced himself to push off Tokiya - another moan softly growling from his throat as he felt Tokiya's length leave his body - and flopped down onto his back beside him on the large bed. The covers had been kicked off in their entanglement earlier and soon cool air was beginning to wash over him as his body started to calm down from all its excitement.

Or so he thought.

Before he could say a word, he felt Tokiya's lips wrap over his own still throbbing length and he slapped a hand over his mouth in surprise, glancing down as Tokiya pulled his head back before sliding the mass back into that dark cavern that Otoya's tongue had explored countless upon countless times before. His hand fell away and it wasn't long before he was moaning to the beyond once again. Tokiya's amused chuckled vibrated up his body, hitting the sensitive areas and he couldn't help but buck his hips in eagerness.

He wanted that feeling. That special feeling that only Ichinose Tokiya could give to him. He _craved_ it more than he'd ever craved curry in his life (and he had been through many phases where he'd ended up craving his favourite meal).

After the frantic pounding Tokiya had just given him, he hadn't been sure whether he'd just ended up breaking him or not, but obviously, Tokiya had more energy in him than he'd anticipated, and he was definitely taking it out on giving Otoya the pleasure he'd wanted to feel back when he'd gone speechless. Either way, he wasn't complaining.

_God,_ Tokiya knew how to work his tongue muscle! The slick texture ran in licks up his length, pulling back down every time he had the uncontrollable urge to buck his hips. Fingers now gripped onto his hips, pads digging into his skin and he hissed in a mixture of slight pain and mostly pleasure. He hadn't expected this turn, and he couldn't complain even if he wanted to; his voice was betraying him at every logical thought.

"T-Toki...," he managed to pant out as his hands clutched against the remaining bedsheets, the space beneath him becoming wet and sticky, "Do...D-Don't stop~..."

Tokiya pulled back and let go enough to speak clearly, those lustful blue eyes flashing up at him accompanied with a sinful smirk that had anything else Otoya had to say immediately die on his lips, "Oh, Otoya...I wasn't planning to~".

* * *

Otoya awoke the next morning with a fuzzy head and a lack of memory. He _definitely_ recalled his sinful event of lust and luxury with his lover last night, but he didn't remember falling asleep afterwards. Sitting up, he saw Tokiya was gone, but the space in the bed where he had laid was still warm and Otoya wasted no time in snuggling there, breathing in the tasteful scent his senses would die for. 

From the sounds of silence, he guessed Tokiya had already left for work and his mind went giddy as he smiled, thinking about the marks he had gotten to leave on Tokiya last night during their frenzy. He rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and giggled to himself, his heart skipping a beat or two as he began to try counting the marks that had been left on his own person in return. There were quite a few, some darker than others, but as always, Tokiya had been careful enough to place them in places where he wouldn't have to expose their little romantic act.

Making his way out to the main room of the apartment - the sitting area connected with the kitchen, an island marking where the latter ended - he found a note beside a box that contained his lunch for the day. Picking it up and collapsing down onto the nearest seat, he read through the handwriting.

_Thank you for last night, I hope I wasn't too rough on you, but even if I was, you probably liked it. In which case, I'm glad._

_I didn't forget it was your birthday either, but I don't think you stayed awake long enough to hear me say it to you._

_So, Happy Birthday, Otoya x_

With a beaming smile on his lips and a new spring in his step, Otoya headed off to take a much-needed shower and change into a new set of clothes before grabbing his lunch and heading off to work for the day.


End file.
